Trapped
by funfun980
Summary: Because I have lost my job my family is not make enough money to pay the bills and I don’t want my son to have to live with the burden of being homeless. So we want to give our only son to you, to serve you and your famil. SasuNaru


**NEW STORY! this is kinda based off a dream I had one night. Which i had to build a story behind it now....**

**Well i hope you like it**

Trapped

A couple of years ago my town was split up into two districts, The North and The East. I live in The North. Before this town was split I went to school with many of the kids that live in The East. My family was given a choice of which district they wanted to live in, because we were living right on the line where they were splitting up the Town, my family chose The North. I'm not sure why they split us up, but I know that most of the families who live in The East aren't that decent. Our districts are slip up by a large cement wall; guards are set up on every corner, along with many spot lights. Our districts are boxed in by many walls. Many have tried to get over to the other district or to the out side. Those who have gotten over the wall found them selves thrown back in.

Since they split us up I've been called so many names just because my family doesn't make as much money as the others do. Now my mother has lost her job and we are trying really hard to pay bills.

"Naruto, get out of your room and come down stairs!" My mother yelled at me from the base of the stairs. Our house is small but it looks big from the outside, because from the out side it has three stories. But the front door leads to the basement and that's our whole first floor. I rolled out of my comfortable bed and strolled down the stairs. My mother was a hard working person but there was never enough time in the day for her to get all the things done that she needs to do.

"Naruto I need you to deliver this to Mr. Uchiha." She said handing over a small piece of paper that was folded in half. She then went back towards the kitchen to finish dinner. I looked down at the small piece of paper in my hands, the urge building, wanting to open it. I turned the corner ready to walk down the second flight of stairs to the front door. I knew I couldn't open it inside the house; mother would kill me if I did. I pulled on my worn running shoes and ran outside

As soon as I knew I was far enough from the house, I looked down at the note and opened it. The small frail hand writing said:

_Dear Mr. Uchiha,_

_Because I have lost my job my family is not make enough money to pay the bills and I don't want my son to have to live with the burden of being homeless. So we want to give our only son to you, to serve you and your family. We would like him to start as soon as you read this, if possible._

_Mrs. Uzumaki_

My eyes filled with tears. I didn't want to leave my mother and father. I could handle being homeless, but I also knew that I would be in trouble if I didn't give this to Mr. Uchiha. I shoved it into my pocket and ran down the street, a couple blocks over and came to a large gate. I pushed the little button and with out having to say a word the gate opened. I ran up to the front of the large white house. It was huge, bigger then all of the houses in The North. I walked up the steps to find the doors being held open for me.

"Uh would you mind telling me where Mr. Uchiha is? I have a message for him." I said stuttering a bit. As soon as I asked that a woman came up to me. She was dressed in what many people think to be a maid's outfit, the black and white dress and black high heels.

"Oh you must be Mr. Uzumaki. I will show you where Mr. Uchiha is." She said walking at a fast pace, her heels clicking on the tile floor. I was to interested in the floor to notice the Maids staring at me giving me dirty looks. I also hadn't noticed she had stopped either so I bumped into her.

"Ah I'm sorry. I didn't look were I was going. The floor is just so interesting." I said, she smiled, it was small but you could tell it was there. When I looked up at her I noticed we had stopped at a large Oak door, the door having far more detail then any of my paintings, and I had been told I was and amazing artist.

She opened the door and behind it I saw Mr. Uchiha behind a large desk. He looked up once and stood up, a large smile across his face. He looked to be no older then me.

"Please come in Naruto." He said walking towards them. I looked at the maid; she glared at me as she turned to leave. I took a step into the large room, the large doors closing behind me, and pulled out the note that I had shoved in my pocket.

"Uh my mother gave this to me, to give to you." I said handing him the paper.

"Well you won't be serving my family, you will only serve me. Your mother and I had been talking about this for a long time now." He said his hand brushing back a piece of blonde hair out of my eyes. I looked up at him, not that I was short to begin with. I was quite tall, but he stood over me by at least 3 inches.

"Mr. Uchiha—"I began.

"Call my Sasuke." He said.

"Uh Sasuke I was wondering, do I go to school with you? You seem familiar." I said looking at him smile.

"Yes I go to school with you, I've watched you, and you're the love of the school, the class clown." He said a smile tugging at his lips. He was gorgeous, his dark hair contrasting with his pale skin. His dark eyes are like the entrance to his soul. I had never met I guy who looked this good.

"Sasuke I've seen you in the halls, only glimpses though because your fan girls, kind of despise me. I don't know why though." I said scratching the back of my head, smiling trying not to sound to bizarre.

"Well I should show you you're room. You'll be sharing one with me because we are currently out of space. I can get a spare bed put in today." He said opening the door and motioning for me to go first. I took a step out in to the entrance again and smiled at the light coming from the windows that were above the door. Not looking at the floor this time, I followed Sasuke up the stairs that spiraled up to the second floor. Sasuke made a right and I slowly followed him, taking in the house. It was beautiful, like a house my mom would look at in a magazine at the store. The hall was lined with doors. I would have guessed they were for family but I wasn't to sure about that. The last door in the hall was his. He opened it and stepped in. The walls were black; a white line cutting through the middle of it, his bed and curtains were dark blue, almost as dark as the black on the walls. His room was big, bigger then all the rooms in my house put together. He room was something I didn't quite expect, I was guessing that his room would be lined with gold, everything gold or silver. To me Sasuke wasn't like every other rich person, he was a normal teenage boy. He was more down to earth then most of the rich teens at my school, and I enjoyed that aspect of him.

"Naruto, for now this is your room along with mine." He said taking in the feel of his room like he doesn't spend a lot of time in it.

"I thank you for your warm welcome." Naruto said giving a slight bow, not taking his eyes off of Sasuke's obsidian eyes. Though from far away you might think that Sasuke was a cold rich man, once you get close enough you realize the warm and relaxing feel he gives off.

"I am sorry but for now you will have to share a bed with me, until we are able to order a new one." He said looking over to his bed, his bed alone was larger then my room at home. I glanced at him once then back at the bed. I walked over to the edge and hopped up on to it. Once my head hit the soft sheets I knew I was done for, the sleep soon overwhelmingly taking over my body. My eyes drifted shut but before I was totally asleep I felt the weight of Sasuke laying next to me, making the bed dip a little bit, my body rolling on to it's side. I felt the warmth of his body next to mine and before I knew it I cuddling into his chest. His arms rested around my body. I would have never knew that, that had happened but I woke up in his arms.

xXEnDXx

**Well more later i'd enjoy it if you reviewed **

**I need to know how you feel about it before i continue**

**Many thanks to you all!!**


End file.
